


Valentine's Day surprise

by losersclaia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, jace simon and maia love each other cos why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersclaia/pseuds/losersclaia
Summary: Jace planned surprise for Simon and Maia on Valentine's Day





	Valentine's Day surprise

‘All right babe I'm on my way to pick up Maia, love you too ’ Jace smiled to himself listening to Simon's excited voice. 'Be ready ’

Jace wanted their first valentines day to be special. He planned picnic in central park. Neither Simon nor maia knew about his plan. He though it will be nice to surprise them. Simon will probably tear up a little and maia would act like she's not impressed but really she’ll love it.

It’s kinda funny how Simon and maia are so different from each other at every aspect and Jace still love them both the same.

He loves waking up to Simon tangled into his body craving for touch and maia on the other side holding his body in steel hug. He feels safe.

He loves that maia always get up first and before she goes jogging she makes Jace and Simon coffee.  
Simon usually wakes up last so when he wakes up coffee’s cold, and he microwaves it.

Jace always heads to institute only when there is a mission or if they needed him so usually he stays in bed until Maia comes back.  
Maia leaves for work but before it she always makes sure Simon is awake and nit late for his classes at university.

Their day is never perfectly planned, and they seem to complete each other and work together just fine.

After long day they always rest on the couch watching TV. They watch some stupid reality shows like RuPaul’s Drag Race that surprisingly all of them get involved in and have their favorites contestants. Maia is always arguing with both Jace and Simon when her drag queen looses but eventually they end up laughing and joking. Simon usually falls asleep first, as a vampire who lives in the sun he sleeps long hours at night so usually at 8pm he's already curled up on couch between maia and Jace and sleeps while they watch episodes to the end.

Today he wanted it to be different and special. He wanted to do something better and bigger than watching TV and eat take out food maia brings from jade wolf. Isabelle and Clary helped him prepare everything so when they get there it will be ready.  
It wasn't a big thing but Jace tried really hard for it to be special. He knows that whatever it will be his lovers would like it.

**

When Jace was getting close to jade’s wolf he could see maia standing there and waiting for him.

'Heey ’ she said and kissed him on the lips 'lets go to see your big surprise ’ she smirked

They started walking toward home holding hands to pick Simon up while talking about maia’s day at work.

Few minutes later they saw Simon standing outside block. When he saw them his whole face lighted up. Simon was like a little puppy sometimes. He doesn't like it when Maia or jace call him cute but it is the truth. He was the youngest out of three of them and let's be honest, a little childish. Jace and Maia worked in shadow world but since Simon became a daylighter he started attending mundane school so most of the day he's alone at home or out bothering Magnus who really got used to it and won't admin it but like daylighter's company while shadowhunters are out on mission. Magnus always have blood bags in his fridge so Simon could feel more like home. Warlock tends to treat downwolders he helped like his children and that's what Simon needed at the time he was alone.

He ran up to the two of them and kissed maia while putting arm around her. Then he got to Jace and here he had to stand on his toes to kiss blonde on the lips.  
'Not gonna lie I'm excited ' 

They began walking to the park three of them holding hands and causally talking. New York was crowded and laud as always when they got to central park. Fortunately Jace picked really quiet and nice place so no one would bother them.

When the got to the place it looked amazing There was blanket and bag filled with food right under the tree and christmas lights were hanging off the limbs. He'd have to thank Clary and Izzy later. But now all that matters is two of beautiful downwolders holding his hands.

'Awee blondie that's cute ’ maia said as soon as she saw the scenery.

'You didn't have to Jace this is amazing’ said simon.

'I wanted to make this day special and I had little help so save the credits to the girls ' he muttered and blushed a little.

Smile on both beautiful faces he loved was the best gift he could ever dreamed of.  
They sat on the blanket and ate, laugh, talk, just enjoying themselves.

'This is the best valentines day I had, have to give it to you Herondale’


End file.
